


Graveyard Fun

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [32]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Boys In Love, Campfires, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Girls in Love, Hair Braiding, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making out in a graveyard, Mentions of Dares, Natsu is a little shit, Sting's ass, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu and his boyfriend Sting stumble across two of their other friends who had the same idea as them.WWTDP Week 5 Prompt: Making Out In A Graveyard





	Graveyard Fun

“We should sneak away from everyone and go make out in the graveyard,” Sting whispered to Natsu.

Natsu would chuckle in response. “Sounds like a plan, let's go since no one is paying attention to us,” he said.

Sting would snicker as he dragged Natsu off into the dark graveyard nearby, what the two weren't expecting to find would be Lyon and Loke making out against the side of one of the buildings.

“Looks like we're not the only two who had the idea,” Sting said, grinning smugly when Loke and Lyon jumped apart and acted like they hadn't just been caught with their hands down one another's pants.

“Carry on, we'll keep your secret,” Natsu said before pulling Sting down and kissing him.

Sting would respond by grabbing Natsu by his hips and kissing back.

Lyon and Loke would go back to making out, careful not to make too much noise once they moved to a new area. No sense in four people making out in the same area.

Back with the rest of the group, they would finally notice that four of their friends were gone.

“Where do you think they went?” Lucy asked while she braided Juvia's hair while Cana waited to have hers braided next, being with the both of them was wild, but Lucy loved it.  
  
“They're more than likely making out somewhere like the idiots they are,” Cana said before taking a swig from the bottle of alcohol she'd managed to sneak in her purse.

“You brought alcohol? Are you planning on sharing?” Juvia asked as she looked at Cana.

“Of course I'll share Ju-Ju,” Cana said before handing the bottle to the other woman.

Juvia would take a swig and hand it to Lucy who took a sip before handing it back to Cana.

“Mmf, Sting keep your hands above the waist,” Natsu said between kisses, his boyfriend was getting handsy and sliding his hands into Natsu's jeans.

“Why? No one will find us here,” Sting said, licking Natsu's bottom lip before kissing the other once more.

After a rather long heated make-out session, Natsu and Sting would wander back to where their friends and they had set up camp for the night.

“Welcome back boys, did you have fun?” Cana asked with a cackle.

“Natsu wouldn't let me fuck him here,” Sting said with a pout.

“STING!” Natsu exclaimed turning as red as a tomato.

“What? It's the truth,” Sting said, wrapping an arm around Natsu and pulling him against his side.

“You didn't need to tell them that!” Natsu said.

Sting would chuckle and press his lips to Natsu's once more, silencing his shorter spitfire of a boyfriend.

“Don't think this is over,” Natsu said as they parted.

“I know it isn't, when I get home you're all mine,” Sting smirked.

“Or you can sleep on the couch,” Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Aw, don't be like that Natsu,” Sting said.

“Hmf,” Natsu huffed, turning slightly away from Sting.

It would be at this time that Lyon and Loke would reappear, the two would look totally debauched, their clothes would be tossed on haphazardly, Loke was even wearing Lyon's jacket. They clearly were in a rush.

“What happened, get caught?” Lucy asked as the two showed back up.

“Natsu and Sting found us, but no we just finished and got dressed fast,” Lyon said, trying to keep his cool.

“Ah ha! You were caught!” Lucy accused. “Who caught you?” she asked

“No one!” Loke exclaimed, he was not as good at acting as his boyfriend was, and it was very obvious.

The seven of them would curl up on their respective parts of the group after that, they'd let the fire die down and wait until the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
